Punk Girls
by Rin-Youki
Summary: This is a good one and I hope you like it too.
1. The new girl

Gangsta-Girl:Hi people please enjoy my second story

Their will be only three chapters in this story.I am soooo very very sorry,but thats what I feel like okey.

Disclaimer: None of these characters, nor the universe they inhabit, belong to me, and I'm making no money off this, so please don't sue me, thank you kindly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1-The new girl**

**Tenten's POV**

**"Hi I am the new girl at the school and my name is Tenten.""I love being a punk and it rocks soooo good being a punk."I said.**

**"Hi I am Neji and its nice meeting you new girl."Neji told her.**

**"Hi,I am Sakura and Its a pleasure to meet you Tenten.""I love being punk and it rocks dosen`t it Tenten.""Hey maybe you should join our band called The Punk Girls?"Sakura asked me.**

**"Sure why not Sakura and I would love to join your band."I told Sakura.**

**"Oh and meet Temari,Ino they are all punks,they are your band members."Sakura said to me.**

**"Oh and Neji never call me new girl ever again or I will hurt you."I told Neji.**

**(To be contionued in the next volume)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for making it sooooo short.**

**Please Review.**

**Please go easy on me I am only 12!**

**Review**


	2. Tenten and The Punk Girls

Gangsta-Girl:Hi people We have a special guests today with us here!!!!!!!!

Temari:Hi

Sakura:Hi

Me:Hi girls

Me:Girls can you do the disclaimer please

Sakura and Temari:Sure!Gangsta-Girl-Yuki doesn't own Naruto at all!

Me:Now on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2-Tenten and The Punk Girls**

**Tenten's POV**

**"Neji don`t call me new girl!"I said to him.**

**"Why not new girl?"Neji asked me.**

**"Because when you do call me new girl,I get really mad and I will hurt you soo badly!"I said to him.**

**"Well fine!What do you want me to call you?"Neji asked me.**

**"I want you to call me Tenten!""Ok Neji!"I said to him.**

**"Okey Tenten."Neji told her.**

**Sakura's POV**

**"Well I am the lead singer and I play the guitar,but I play the guitar really good,you can play guitars in the band,but when its the high notes for the guitar,I play the guitar solo for the high notes.""We got our drummer named Ino,our other guitar is Temari,you can be our other guitarest if you want to Tenten."I said to Tenten.**

**"Ok Sakura."I will be your other guitarest."Tenten told me.**

**"Okey then it is settle!"I said.**

**(To be contuiend)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for making it sooooo short.**

**Please Review.**

**Please go easy on me I am only 12!**

**Review**


	3. Rock Your World

Gangsta-Girl:Hi people We have a special guests today with us here!!!!!!!!

Punk Girls:Hi!

Me:Hi girls!

Skater Boys:Hi.

Me:Hi boys!

Me:Can you girls and boys do the disclaimer please

Punk Girls and Skater Boys:Sure!Gangsta-Girl-Yuki doesn't own Naruto at all!

Me:Now on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3-Rock Your World**

**Sakura's POV**

**"Oh there is Hinata!"I said.**

**"Who is Hinata?"Tenten asked me.**

**"Ok look you already met Temari,Ino who are in the band and Hinata is in the band,she is our bass guitarest."I said to Tenten.**

**"Oh ok."Tenten said.**

**"Well after school,we got to pratice to beat Sasuke`s band and tomorrow at night time,we will be going to rock their world and beat Sasuke`s band""Ok?"I said and asked them at the same time.**

**"Ok."Tenten,Ino,Hinata,Temari said to me.**

**Tenten's POV**

**In the chat room**

**"Today is friday!"Sakura said to us.**

**"Yes!"We said to her.**

**"Well see ya at school!"Sakura said.**

***Punk hottie(xxxSakuraxxx)has logged off.***

**"Well Sakura is soooo excited,I bet she didn`t even pick out her punk clothes."Temari said.**

**"Oh yeah!""Don`t you remember when she go excited Temari?"Hinata said and asked Temari**

**"Yep I remember** **Hinata."Temari said.**

**"Me too."Ino said.**

**"What happen when she got excited?"I asked them.**

**"Well you see one time when we were going against a band called The best ones ever and she got soo excited that she didn`t even pick out her clothes,but she didn`t know what to wear so she asked us what she should wear,so I pick the shirt that was black with these words.""The words said I am the best singer and guitarest ever!But the words color was pink and I also pick out her some pants with a big pink skull on it with a we beat the band called The best ones ever."Temari said.**

***Punk hottie(xxxSakuraxxx) has logged on***

**"What should I wear?"Sakura asked us.**

**"Wear the black shirt with the pink words that say I am the best singer and guitarest ever!""With the pants with the pink skull on it with the chain Sakura."Temari said.**

**"Well I got to get ready."Sakura said.**

***Punk hottie(xxxSakuraxxx)has logged off***

**"Bye girls,I got to go and get ready too ok."Temari said.**

**"Ok."Me,Ino said.**

***Punk rocker(xxxTemarixxx)has logged off***

**"Well I got to go and get ready too."I said.**

***Punk little angle(xxxTentenxxx)has logged off***

**"Well me too,I got to get ready too,bye Lizz."Ino said.**

**"Well bye Ino."Lizz said.**

***Punk playgirl(xxxInoxxx)has logged off***

**"Well bye Lizz and Rika."Hinata said.**

***Punk dreamer(xxxhinataxxx)has logged off***

**At Konoha High**

**The girls were at lunch and they were talking about their band,but they just act like they are a fan of the band.**

**"Hey girls!"Lizz and Rika said.**

**"Oh hey!""How are you?"Tenten,Sakura,Temari,Ino,Hinata said.**

**"Woot!""The Punk Girls rock!"Lizz and Rika,Tenten,Sakura,Ino,Temari,Hinata said.**

**"The SkaterBoys rocks!"Sasuke,Naruto,Kiba,Neji,Shikamaru said.**

**At Night Time**

**The Punk Girls had rock the world and had beaten the SkaterBoys.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry but that is the last chapter for this story.**

**Please Review.**

**Please go easy on me I am only 12!**

**Review**


End file.
